tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Eyes of the Chimera
[[Episodenguide (2012)|'Zurück zur Episodenliste']] Eyes of the Chimera ("Die Augen der Chimäre") ist die 59. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie, sowie die 7. Folge der dritten Staffel. Handlung thumb|210px|left|Ein neuer Mutant wird geborenIn der Nacht, als die Turtles und Casey den finalen Kampf gegen Speed Demon aufnehmen, fängt sich ein Adler in einem Fluss einen Fisch, der gerade einen Wurm verschluckt hat. Wie es ein böser Zufall aber will, kreuzt der Adler daraufhin genau über dem Abgrund, über den Speed Demon durch eine Explosion in Stücke gerissen wird. Ein Teil des Mutagens, welches sich im Tank des Horrorwagens befunden hat, bespritzt den Adler und zwingt ihn auf den Boden der Schlucht. Und während Michelangelo sich oben noch darüber freut, dass es nun Schluss mit weiteren Mutanten sei, beginnt der Adler eine unheilvolle Verwandlung durchzumachen... thumb|210px|Ein Test mit FolgenEinige Zeit später betreibt Donatello in seinem Labor in der Scheune der O'Neil-Farm ein Experiment mit einem selbstgebastelten Psycho-Neurotransmitter, welchen er aus alten irdischen Elektrogeräten und Teilen aus dem Kraang-Schiff im Keller der Farm zusammengebastelt hat, mit dem Ziel, Aprils Psi-Kräfte zu testen. Bei der Verwendung einiger Zenerkarten aber ruft April - auch trotz der kindischen "Hilfestellungen" vonseiten Michelangelos - nicht deren Abbildungen auf, sondern nur Bilder von einem Vogel, einem Fisch und einem Wurm. Bei einem Versuch, den Transmitter neu einzustellen, verursacht Donatello versehentlich eine Überladung, die eine schlagartige Freisetzung von Aprils Psi-Kräften zur Folge hat. Die Folge dieses Unfalls manifestiert sich mit einer unangenehmen Nebenwirkung: April ist von einem Moment zum anderen blind geworden! Doch obwohl sie ihre unmittelbare Umgebung nicht mehr optisch wahrnimmt, sieht sie stattdessen seltsame Bilder, die ihr den Eindruck vermitteln, dass sie gerade hoch über den Wolken fliegt... thumb|left|210px|Der Angriff der ChimäreWährenddessen veranstaltet Leonardo, der sich wieder voll genesen fühlt, zusammen mit Raphael und Casey einen Trainingskampf im Freien. Am Anfang kann er sich sehr gut halten, doch dann meldet sich sein angeknackstes Knie schmerzhaft wieder, und seine vormals gute Laune verflüchtigt sich rasch unter einem neuen Depressionsanfall, was Raphael und Casey Sorgen bereitet. Auf einmal aber stößt ein riesiges Mutantenmonster vom Himmel herab und greift die drei Freunde an - und im gleichen Moment in der Scheune nimmt April die Attacke durch die Augen des Ungeheuers wahr! Die Turtles und Casey nehmen den Kampf mit dem Ungeheuer - welches von Donatello und Michelangelo wegen seiner einzigartigen Mischform "Chimäre" getauft wird - auf; doch am Ende werden Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo und Casey von ihm gefangen und durch die Luft verschleppt. thumb|210px|Ein hoffnungsloser Rettungsversuch?Während des Gefechts wurden Leonardo und April von ihren Freunden getrennt und werden so hilflose Zeugen ihrer Entführung. Jedoch findet April heraus, dass sie durch Donatellos Experiment irgendwie eine telepathische Verbindung mit der Chimäre hat herstellen können, so dass sie alles wahrnimmt, was das Monster sieht und fühlt. So bekommt sie mit, dass das Monster ihre Freunde zu einem einsamen Berg namens Talwart Peak verschleppt, um sie dort als Abendessen zu verspeisen! Die beiden nehmen die Verfolgung auf, doch wegen seiner Knieverletzung fühlt sich Leonardo vollkommen hilflos und unfähig, seinen Brüdern weiter beistehen zu können. Trotz ihrer eigenen Behinderung aber lässt sich April nicht beirren und erinnert ihn an seine Aufgabe als Anführer seines Teams; und bei einem Zwischenfall wenig später, als die Hungergefühle der Chimäre kurzzeitig Aprils Verstand überwältigen, findet Leonardo plötzlich seine Standfestigkeit und damit seinen Mut wieder. thumb|left|210px|Zwischen zwei großen ÜbelnAuf Talwart Peak indessen werden Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo und Casey von der Chimäre in ihr Nest fallengelassen, welches mit den Überresten von dutzenden unglücklichen Leuten übersät ist, die dem Monster bereits zum Opfer gefallen sind. Die Vier haben selbstverständlich kein Verlangen, das gleiche Schicksal zu erleiden, und flüchten aus dem Nest, dicht bedrängt von der Chimäre. Dabei geraten sie durch eine steile Spalte in eine Höhlung im Inneren des Berges, die zu ihrem Leidwesen den Abzugsschacht eines Geysirs bildet - und das kochendheiße Wasser am Grunde des Hohlraums steht kurz vor einem neuen Ausbruch! Und da die Chimäre die Spalte bewacht und damit jeden Fluchtversuch vereitelt, bleibt ihnen nur die Wahl, ob sie bei lebendigem Leibe gekocht oder aufgefressen werden sollen. thumb|210px|Ein TeufelsrittEin wenig später erklimmen Leonardo und April die steilen Hänge von Talwart Peak und finden das Sprühloch des Geysirs, werden daraufhin aber von der Chimäre angegriffen und in deren Krallen in die Lüfte gerissen. Sie können sich auf dem Griff der Klauen befreien und auf den Rücken des Monsters schwingen, und indem sie Aprils Gedankenverbindung mit der Chimäre und dem daraus resultierenden Wissen über ihre Schwachstellen ausnutzen, können sie das Wesen zu einer Bruchlandung zwingen, in der es kopfunter direkt im Geysirschacht steckenbleibt. Über den Hals des Ungeheuers klettern die gefangenen Freunde hinauf in die Freiheit, und das gesamte Team evakuriert rasch den Berg, bevor dieser durch den angestauten Druck des Geysirs, der durch den blockierten Schacht ja nicht mehr regulär entweichen kann, in einer gewaltigen Explosion in Stücke gerissen wird. thumb|left|210px|Ein Schrecken ohne EndeMit dem Ende des Abenteuers ist die psychische Verbindung zwischen April und der Chimäre abgerissen und Aprils Sehvermögen damit wieder vollständig hergestellt worden. Leonardo bedankt sich bei April dafür, dass sie sein Selbstvertrauen wiederhergestellt hat, und zurück auf der Farm entschuldigt Donatello sich bei ihr für das Missgeschick mit dem Neurotransmitter. Doch gerade als April sich sicher wägt, dass die Chimäre nun erledigt ist, befreit sich die Kreatur mit einem Schlag aus den Trümmern von Talwart Peak! Zitate *thumb|240px|Ein wurmendes Missverständnis[Donatello testet Aprils psychische Fähigkeiten] Donatello: [eine Karte mit seinem eigenen Bild haltend] Okay, diese ist kiiinderleicht. April: [konzentriert sich] Es ist... es ist... ein Wurm!! Definitiv ein Wurm! *'Michelangelo': Drei Tiere, ein Körper! Ich kenn das! Es gibt so einen perfekten Namen dafür in der Mythologie! Donatello: Chimäre? Michelangelo: Nein, "Turducken". Aber "Chimäre" ist auch gut! *'April': Die Jungs sind auf der Spitze von Talwart Peak. Wir sollten uns beeilen! Leonardo: "Uns beeilen"? April. Schau uns an. April: Das ist ein bisschen schwierig im Moment! Leonardo: Genau das meine ich. Du kannst nichts sehen, ich kann nicht laufen. Wir werden das nie schaffen! April: [entschlossen] Wir schaffen es! Komme, was wolle! [April läuft los, direkt in einen Baum hinein] April: [lacht verlegen] Das war Absicht. Trivia *Neben der offensichtlichen Referenz zur mythologischen Chimäre bezieht sich der Titel womöglich auch auf Iris-Heterochromie, ein genetischer Defekt, welcher die Augen eines Lebewesens mit zwei verschiedenfarbigen Irisen versieht. Im Englischen wird ein betroffenes Lebewesen oftmals auch "Chimäre" genannt. *Die Episode wurde von Greg Weisman geschrieben, welcher auch Drehbuchschreiber für die Zeichentrickserie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gargoyles_-_Auf_den_Schwingen_der_Gerechtigkeit Disney's Gargoyles] war. Die Schlussszene, wo Chimera aus den Trümmern des Berges hervorbricht, soll einigen Fanstimmen zufolge eine Referenz zu den Szenen in Gargoyles sein, in denen die Titelcharaktere sich aus ihren steineren Hüllen befreien. *Donatellos Darstellung als Wurmkopf ist eine wahrscheinliche Referenz auf den Videospielcharakter [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earthworm_Jim Earthworm Jim] von Shiny Entertainment. Vorkommende Charaktere en:Eyes of the Chimera pl:Oczy Chimery Kategorie:Episoden (2012)